


One Chance [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "One Chance" by eponymous_rose."After the late-night attack at Whitestone, Cassandra and Vex revisit the scene of the crime. There is much to be forgiven."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479246) by [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose). 



Length: 9:01  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/one%20chance.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII. Thanks to eponymous_rose for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
